Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of biosensing and instrument design, and in particular relates to a multichannel label-free biosensing fiber-optic system.
Description of Related Arts
Quantitative measurement of the interaction between biological molecules is widely employed in life science basic research, new drug screening and development, and food industry. Traditionally, the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay technology is used for such detection and analysis. In recent years, the label-free optical biosensing technology which does not need fluorescence labeling has a rapid development. The label-free sensing technology has the advantages that the natural characteristics of samples are maintained, and the time and labor of operators are greatly saved; more importantly, the label-free sensing technology can be used for real-time measurement of the kinetic process of the interaction between molecules, which has a great value for scientific research and drug screening.
In a label-free optical biosensing system in which light transmission is mostly via free space, in order to realize parallel detection (multichannel sensing) of a plurality of samples or reaction processes, usually a plurality of light detection parts need to be used and thereby the system volume and cost are increased. By using optical fibers as the transmission media and introducing the optical signal processing technologies in fiber-optic communication into the biosensing system, the system performance can be considerably improved. However, reported label-free biosensing fiber-optic systems lack good compatibility with fiber-optic communication technologies, so that for realization of multichannel sensing, either a transmission detection framework is used which is difficult to operate, or it still partially depends on free-space light transmission.